Running From the Sand and Evil Eyes
by darkestangel92
Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura couldn't love again. She became stronger and didn't think much of it. Her heart became locked inside. Can one guy change her heart? What are the consequences? LEMON later
1. Chapter 1

Running from the sand and the now evil eyes

Chapter 1

Sakura was at the hospital all night working with victims of an attack by the Akatsuki. All five people on the team were severely injured. Two of them were in comas and the other two were awake with agonizing pain.

Sakura did as much as she could do for the men that were attacked bringing a fake scroll to the village of sound. They still had the real scroll on them too though. The Akatsuki got the fake one that had a trap on it.

The Akatsuki hadn't opened it yet and when they did the scroll will explode shooting out ten kunais. They opened it with caution though. They opened it when they got back to the base. Kisame opened it and got hit with five but the others embedded themselves into the wall. Itachi got very pissed off. Itachi pulled them out one by one as Kisame of all people winced. When they were out he cleaned out his wounds and wrapped his wounds up so they would heal faster.

Around midnight Sakura was let off for having low chakra. She walked home quickly. To get into her house she climbed through her window so she didn't wake her parents. When she got in she fell right asleep after taking insomnia medications.

In her dreams she saw his eyes. The very eyes used to make her melt. Yet now they hurt her profusely.

In the morning she woke up with sweat covering her body from a nightmare. She got up and took a shower. The hot water relaxed her muscles after a stressful night at work.

She got out and there was banging on the door when she did. Thank god her parents went on a mission earlier this morning for a few weeks to help out another village or they would surely be woken up. By the banging she knew it was the obnoxious, loud Naruto Uzamaki. She answered the door.

Naruto said energetically, "Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you right away, Sakura."

Sakura yawned and said, "Okay. Thank you, Naruto for that news. I'll be down to her office in a few minutes."

Naruto replied with, "You welcome, bye Sakura."

He walked away after that was said. Sakura soon ran there to Tsunade's office."

Sakura knocked and Tsunade said, "Come in."

Sakura entered and said, "Naruto informed me that you wanted to speak to me."

Tsunade said, "I have a mission for you. You're to go to Suna for the Kazekage."

Sakura asked, "How long will I be needed in Suna and when do I have to leave?"

She replied, "I don't exactly know how long you will be there, but they need you as soon as possible."

Sakura said, "Thank you, Tsunade," then she walked out.

She went to her house and packed for Suna. She left her parents a note that explained where she was and that she didn't know when she would be back. She later went to the gate and met all her friends there. They all wished her luck and said their goodbyes.

It took her two days to get to Suna. The guards asked her what she was there for and she told them. They let her enter. Waiting for her at the gate was Temari to bring Sakura to Gaara. The one thing Sakura was unsure of was who the Kazekage was exactly.

Temari said, "Hey, Sakura. Come with me to the Kazekage."

Sakura said, "Hey, Temari."

They walked and talked until the got to the Kazekage tower. They went to the third floor and knocked. Gaara let them in and stayed in his chair.

Gaara turned his chair around and Sakura went wide eyed, then, got very angry.

Sakura questioned, "Who in there right mind would make you the Kazekage, you murderer?"

Gaara said, "It just so happens that I have changed."

"How?" asked Sakura.

He said, "I don't fight to kill anymore. I fight now to protect people close to me."

She said, "Yeah, okay. What am I here for?"

"You're here to train my medics and assist me when I need you."

Sakura questioned, "Where am I staying while I am here?"

Gaara replied, "My house."

"What're you trying to pull?" asked Sakura.

He answered, "Don't flatter yourself. I just need you to be safe at all times."

Sakura said, "Hmph."

Gaara said, "Let's just get along while this has to last," and put out his hand.

She shook his hand and looked at him. Gaara left the office just to have Sakura follow. He was taking her to his house. It looked more like a mansion than a house.

When they got in he showed her to her room, then, showed her the rest of the house briefly.

She said, "Wow. I'm sorry about my outburst in your office."

He said, "It's all okay. I understand."

He went to go to his room but instead he talked to Sakura all night until they both got tired. Their rooms were right across each other so if there was any trouble they wouldn't be too far apart.

The next day she went to the hospital to teach ninjas what she was taught by her sensei, Tsunade. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. Everyday she would teach them for three hours.

Sakura said, "You need to control your chakra and focus on the patient."

Three hours with fifteen students was not easy at all being by herself. She was going to have to stay for at least a year. Sakura didn't want to, but she was given this as a mission.

When she was done she went to Gaara's office he was in a meeting so Sakura waited in his office. She sat in his leather chair while waiting for him.

He walked in an hour later to see Sakura sitting in his chair. He had an angry look on his face and she laughed. Gaara looked at his desk and noticed his files were organized.

Gaara asked, "What are you doing?"

Sakura replied, "Sitting in your chair organizing stuff. I found two specific files. You're watching out for Sasuke and his brother."

He said, "Both of them are working for the hands of evil."

She said, "No, he's not. He is just trying to kill his brother."

"He has killed two of our teams, Sakura," said Gaara, "he'll never stop."

Sakura said, "Wait 'til he kills his brother. He'll return to Konoha."

Gaara grabbed her shoulders, "He is a criminal. Nothing can change him. All he wants is his brother dead and to rebuild his clan. He loves nobody and he would just use you."

Sakura broke out in tears. She grabbed onto his shirt and cried more. When night came she cried herself to sleep.

Gaara came into her room that night and left her a note. She woke up and saw the note. She read it to herself.

Sakura,

You're off today by orders of the Kazekage. I'm leaving in the morning on a mission. We have been given a tip as to the Akatsuki whereabouts by a trusted friend. I'll be back in a few days.

The Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara

She read it over and got worried. Even Gaara wasn't able to get at the Akatsuki. She sighed knowing he may not come back. Konoha has gone against the Akatsuki with the best ninjas, but they al most lost their lives.

Sakura walked out and breathed in the cool morning air. She went back inside and relaxed for a while. Sakura walked into the hallway to see Temari.

Temari said, "Good morning, Sakura. You look stressed out. What's wrong?"

Sakura replied, "Good morning, Temari. Yeah, I'm worried about Gaara."

"Trust me, he'll be fine," said Kankuro, "I don't know anyone stronger than him."

Sakura said, "I'm going to go to your training grounds."

They nodded and she left. Sakura need to relieve herself of her anger and frustrations. She stayed there all day and night until she needed rest. Sakura wasn't weak anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Running From the Sand and Now Evil Eyes

Chapter 2

Gaara had searched for the Akatsuki for hours. He had no clues to where they were. He was starting to think he was set up. He kept searching until him and his new team came across Kisame. He knew automatically that Itachi was around there somewhere too.

He used a mist jutsu and fog raised in the air. Gaara got behind him and put him in a sand coffin. He squeezed the sand around him until he was stabbed in the back with a kunai. It sliced all the way down his back through multiple layers of skin.

Prior to that Itachi deactivated his sand skin so he actually got stabbed. Kisame's sword started draining his chakra. His team members had already dropped to the ground to their deaths.

They almost killed Gaara leaving him with one inch left of his life. Gaara's demon kept him alive though. When he barely had his life left Naruto saved him.

He carried him all the way back to Suna. Naruto kept him alive for two days until they arrived. Shukaku gave him more chakra enough to keep him alive though. Gaara had been gone for three days and Sakura got more worried every day. After those days were almost over she got called to the hospital ASAP. Sakura just transported herself there.

She asked another medic what was going on. The thing that worried her most was what had happened. When she read the note he left she got a feeling that it was planned out. Gaara was now very close to death.

She saw Gaara's condition and checked him. He had a gash going up and down his back near his spinal cord. Sakura didn't yet know the damage of his wound, but she would later. Right now what mattered most was healing him.

Sakura could heal the wound, but not the damage until she knew. She and another worked on his wound. Another one of them administered pain medication.

By midnight they healed the wound and cleaned it out at the same time. Her chakra was becoming depleted more and more as she healed him. By the night's end she fainted. They put her in a room to boost her chakra and watch her vital signs.

She was woken up by a nurse because Gaara was awake. She got right up and went to see him.

In the room were Kankuro and Temari looking at their brother. When Sakura walked in Gaara looked up. He had a huge grin on his face.

Gaara said, "The other medic said that you and Naruto saved me."

Sakura said, "I guess we did."

"They also said you almost died saving me," said Gaara.

She replied, "Then, they lied. I was perfectly fine. My chakra was depleted that is all and I was just doing my job."

He said, "Thanks anyway, Sakura. Temari and Kankuro leave."

Kankuro said, "No."

Temari screamed, "Leave him alone, Kankuro! Now let's leave."

Temari had to drag him out of the room by his ear. When they were gone Gaara stared at Sakura.

"I thought I was dead for sure," said Gaara, "I don't know how they got rid of my sand skin."

Sakura said, "Yeah, me too. Can you sit up?"

Gaara tried to move, but he couldn't. She thought this would happen. His spinal cord was indefinitely damaged to a horrible extent.

He said, "My spinal cord was damaged so I am paralyzed."

Sakura added, "Yeah, but I can heal it over a few days. Tsunade taught me how to do it."

"I'll have to thank you later then, "said Gaara with a smile, "how was living with my brother and sister?"

She said, "It was very odd. Temari and Kankuro were always fighting. It seems that they never quit fighting. Kankuro was being an annoying pervert and Temari was nice. Her cooking wasn't so great though."

Temari and Kankuro said, "We heard that."

Gaara screamed, "Leave us be and stop eavesdropping!"

They finally left them alone not wanting to get on his bad side. Sakura wondered how he can be so calm all the time though. He used to be so angry at every word and comment. He really has changed from the killer he once was.

Gaara said, "They're like that."

"I've realized that," said Sakura, "I also realized that you really have changed."

_She's hot. We need to make her ours soon or I'll make you._

No, she doesn't like us now shut up.

Gaara said, "I'm glad. When do you want to start healing me?"

Sakura said, "When we go back to your house."

"I'm sure that I can still use my sand to transport. Give me your hand and I'll bring you," said Gaara.

She grabbed his hand and sand surrounded them. In a quick minute and they were in his room. She lost footing and she fell to the floor and she was still holding his hand dragging him with her. She felt uncomfortable because he was on top of her. She put him back on his bed. Sakura told him she would start when they got back so she turned him on his back.

Sakura said, "This will take a long time so just think about something peaceful so you can relax."

_You in bed with us_

Stop Shukaku. She is trying to help us move again

Sakura focused and put her hands near his back.

_I wish those hands were somewhere else_

You're a really pervert

_I know that, but I am you so you are one too_

Oh my god

When her hands were near his back a green light came out of her hands. In a few hours she was a quarter to the way done and low on chakra.

Gaara said, "Go get some sleep before you hurt yourself."

Sakura said, "Yeah, I should. I'll be back in the morning."

"Just stay in here," said Gaara.

She said, "Okay, I'll stay in here."

She went to the bathroom and came back in shorts and a white tank top. Gaara stared at her. He now agreed with his demon. She really was hot. Sakura flipped him back over.

She got in his bed and said, "Good night, Gaara of the sand."

He said, "Good night to you too, Sakura."

She pulled them blanket around the both of them and fell asleep. Sakura had a nightmare where Gaara and Sasuke died by Itachi's hand. She screamed in her sleep so Gaara awoke her from her nightmare. To do so he pushed her with his arm. He could now use one of his arms.

Sakura questioned, "Why did you wake me up?"

Gaara answered, "You were screaming in your sleep so I woke you up. Now let's go back to sleep."

She nodded and fell back asleep. She finally slept soundly for the first time without her medications and he slept peacefully too. She had no more nightmares that night. Sakura new it must have been him being there next to her.

When she woke up she took a shower. The water calmed her from her nightmares. After she dried off she got dressed. Sakura walked back in and started healing him again. While she was healing him they conversed calmly to each other.

Later she got food fro them and now he could use both arms. They ate and talked some more. They told each other about many things.

As the days went by they got closer. Temari and Kankuro took notice. Within the time span of five days his spinal cord was healed. He could do everything he did before, but his muscles needed to be stretched and used since he couldn't use them before.

Gaara said, "Sakura, thank you so very much for all you have done for me."

"No problem, Gaara. It is my job and my mission after all," said Sakura.

_You Love her_

I do, Shukaku

He walked up to her and locked lips with her. Gaara wasn't sure if he should have done that, but it felt so right.

Gaara said, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I liked it actually," said Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Running From the Sand and Now Evil Eyes

Chapter 3

A few days after the kiss they started dating. They were very happy together. Gaara and Sakura had more in common than they thought. He always made her laugh at something he would say. Even stuff about his brother and sister made her laugh.

She never saw Naruto they day he found Gaara in the woods. It turns out that he had to speak with a sand nin. Naruto couldn't get the information he needed so Naruto left.

Gaara took her out to dinner and all of Gaara's fan girls saw. They got together and devised a plan. They were going to destroy Sakura. They were willing to do anything to do it.

Gaara said, "Ignore my fan girls, Sakura. I don't want them. I want you and you alone. They are just annoying."

"Sasuke said that about me," said Sakura.

He said, "I'm sorry."

She said, "It's okay."

They walked to the restaurant and got to the seats for wealthy and important people. They ordered and talked to each other. She kissed him and he kissed back. He didn't care if they were in public or not. Sakura and Gaara got interrupted by the waiter. He placed down their food.

For once since they have been together they ate in peace usually it Was Kankuro and Temari who disrupt them from talking and eating their food. It actually made them happy that they weren't bothered. When they were done they paid and left. With their dinner they had white wine. It was too glasses each.

Sakura didn't hold her liquor very well. She got drunk very easily. Gaara had to carry her home.

Kankuro and Temari laughed when they saw them. He told them to both shut up. They stopped but when they got upstairs they started up again. He screamed downstairs for them to stop. They were not afraid of him though. Temari knew they could take him on.

Gaara and Sakura got into his room. She hadn't slept in the guest room once since she had arrived in Suna. He put her down on her feet but she wobbled. She kissed him, but he pulled back.

Gaara said, "No, Sakura. You're drunk and I'm not going to do this with you incapacitated."

"Please," pleaded Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Go to sleep," ordered Gaara.

She said, "Ok fine, Gaara."

He said, "Maybe another time when you're sober."

Sakura went and changed. She came back in a tank top showing some cleavage and really short shorts. He looked her over and she blushed under his gaze.

_Take her now_

Shut up

_Do it now_

No!

_Do it_

No!

_I'll make you make her ours eventually if I have to_

Humph

_You can't help it your stress is building up from trying to control your urges_

I can control myself

_Just do it_

Gaara was getting more frustrated by Shukaku as time passed also because he wanted to make love to her. He wasn't going to take her when she was drunk and have her regret it in the morning. Sakura dressed the way she did to get what she wanted. Gaara's pants were getting tight around his erection.

Gaara got up and kissed her, then, pulled back. She grabbed the back of his head to pull him back into a kiss. He smiled at her when they parted and she smiled back. Gaara kissed her and pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth.

She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped past her lips. He explored her hot, wet cavern that is her mouth with his wet muscle. It ran over hers and she moaned into his mouth.

He moved his lips towards her neck from her lips, jaw all the way to her pulse on her neck. Gaara put his mouth to her pulse and bit down. She groaned and he started sucking on the bite mark leaving a hickey.

She moaned and lifted her tank top over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were in his view because she never wore a bra when she slept. He smiled and she hit him on the head. He was thinking that he deserved it.

His head moved to her C-cup breasts. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them, then, ran the pads of his thumbs over her nipple. She moaned saying Gaara's name aloud. He did the same treatment to the other one.

She said, "Please," not really knowing what she was pleading for.

She took off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. His muscles flexed under her hands and smiled big. He took away her hands and took off her underwear, then, his boxers.

He placed it near her entrance. Gaara didn't go until she nodded. He entered and she bit her lips to keep in the scream. She wasn't able to so she screamed and had a split lip.

Sakura nodded and he started to move. She felt so much pleasure. Sakura hadn't felt anything like this before. It felt like she was in heaven.

Sakura moaned and groaned while Gaara growled. When she requested something he did it to give her as much pleasure as possible. He went faster, harder, and deeper when he hit her spot. She moaned when he hit it she screamed out of pleasure. He tried to make sure that he kept in place and that angle until they came. All through their love making she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Five minutes later Sakura screamed, "Gaara," when he screamed, "Sakura."

Sakura was shaking from her orgasm and gasping for air. Her head was thrashing on the pillow. He then ejaculated smelling her blood from when he broke her barrier. Gaara tried to control his demon, trying not to go demon on her. He can't always control it very well.

Gaara pulled out from her and rolled. They were still breathing heavily. He pulled Sakura to him wrapping her arms around her. She had her head on his chest listening to his erratic heart pulse.

They fell into a deep sleep. They both had wonderful, exciting, but they had no idea that someone was watching them. He was so angry about this. The person wasn't going to wait too long to get what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Running From the Sand and Evil Eyes

Chapter 4

A week later Gaara went back to being the Kazekage. Sakura would come in a lot to help him out, but she still helped at the hospital. Gaara wasn't getting much done though with Sakura around. They would either make out or have sex on his desk or chair.

The Friday when he came back Kankuro came in when they were making out. He had news for him. Gaara got mad that he didn't knock giving them warning. Although if it was important that was good reason so he would forgive him.

Kankuro said, "One of our ninjas found the real dead bodies of Itachi and Kisame."

Sakura said, "It was Sasuke. I know it was him who did this. He had gotten strong and me as well, but I did it without the help of an enemy."

"That is good news, but it is also bad. It means that Sasuke is close," said Gaara, "thank you, Kankuro. I am going to go home to actually rest and think about this news."

Kankuro said, "With Sakura being that hot I do not believe you, but I give you BOTD."

"Me too," said Sakura, "I don't want to be alone and unprotected. Even with my strength I don't think that I can stand up against what he has become. I don't trust Sasuke."

"Okay, Cherry Blossom," said Gaara, "Kankuro, can you take over for the rest of the day?"

He said, "Okay."

They left the tower hand in hand. Gaara and Sakura loved each other so much because they knew each other well from all the missions she went on to Suna. When they got in they went to his room, changed, and took a nap.

She woke up before him and went to the bathroom. When she came back Gaara was still asleep so Sakura lay back down. When she did the spy jumped through the window. She was shocked that he came for her after he said she was annoying all the time. It was almost like what Gaara said.

Sakura screamed, "Sasuke Uchiha, you traitor! Get out and leave me alone! I am much stronger than you remember me as."

He said slyly, "You know you still have feelings for me."

Gaara woke up from all the screaming and said, "She doesn't love you anymore. She is with me and loves me," as he wrapped an arm around her, "you lost your chance by breaking her heart."

"Who could love a freak like you," said Sasuke.

They started fighting. Gaara used Shukaku's chakra to save up his. Sasuke activated his sharingan and uses his sword. Gaara broke it and put him in his sand coffin. Sasuke got out of it but not without having blood spilt.

Sakura screamed, "Stop it."

Gaara turned his head and Sasuke attacked. Gaara's skin protected him.

They heard her, but they didn't stop fighting. Sakura couldn't be a prize to win for them or be someone who would be a toy.

Five minutes later when Gaara turned into his demon she couldn't stand it so she left. For that very reason she walked away. They weren't paying enough attention to notice she had left.

She put chakra into her feet and ran. She had money, food, and medical supplies in her bag. Her family owned a cottage not too far, but it wasn't on any map or anything for a town near it. Nobody, but the Haruno's knew its location. Any type of chakra was sensible.

It was more of a house than a cottage. It had one floor; large kitchen, living room, bedroom, and full bathroom. The colors ranged from dark to light. The outside had a porch going all around it and the house was a dark green to mix in with a maroon tiled roof. Only Haruno's could feel if chakra was inside. It has a chakra field around it. She went inside using the key she always held and rests hoping that she wouldn't be found.

Weeks passed and she missed Gaara more and more. A little after Sakura left Gaara sent a ninja to tell Lady Tsunade of her disappearance. Tsunade decided not to send people after her for the time being because she knew that if Sakura went on her own that she had good reason for it. If Tsunade wouldn't send leaf ninjas after her Gaara would do it on his own. Sasuke was looking for her as well.

_I hope I get to her before Sasuke_

Back in the present Sakura was getting sick. She tried to heal herself of it if it was a cold. Sakura tried to heal herself, but it didn't work. Sakura hurled on many occasions.

Sakura sent Chakra through her body. When she relaxed she let out a strident gasp. She was full of fear about this situation. She was scared for her baby's life. She wasn't sure if she could do it on her own. She knew what to do because she had done it before with Tsunade but this was much different.

Four months had passed since she had left and she found out two months ago. Sasuke found a house in the middle of no where and smoke was rising from the chimney. He knocked on the door.

Should I answer?

_Do it with caution_

I am going to listen to you for once so okay

She walked over to the door and said, "Who's there?"

Sasuke whispered, "It's Sakura."

She heard him whisper and ran not knowing what he would do when he realized that she was pregnant. When she didn't open the door he kicked it down. Sakura was nowhere in sight. He searched and found a door locked.

Sakura was too busy shaking to hear the movement. He pushed down the door and she gasped. She put chakra in her hand and punched him through a wall. She took that chance to run.

Sasuke said, "Good job, Sakura but not good enough."

He chased after her and knocked her out. He waited for her to wake up. Sakura got up and healed her head.

He questioned, "Is littler Sakura pregnant?"

She stared him in the eyes and said with anger, "Yes, now get away."

He smacked her and said, "You said you would do anything to help me fulfill my dreams, but you're pregnant with someone else's baby. I can change that though."

She said, "Stay away from me and my baby," as she tried to move to punch him but her hands were tied up.

"I am going to dispose of it and make you have an Uchiha heir," said he.

Sakura screamed, "Never!"

He paralyzed her now so she couldn't move. Sasuke didn't silence her because he wanted to hear her scream. Sasuke lifted up her shirt above her stomach.

Sasuke took out a kunai with the Uchiha symbol in it. Sakura showed bravery knowing somehow she would get out of there. He lowered the knife and pushed it through the skin on her stomach. It went deep into her skin and almost hit an artery but she would bleed anyhow. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming.

He pulled it downwards with the kunai still in her. She couldn't help but to scream. Sasuke could see some of her organs and her uterus passed that.

She tried to heal herself with her mind, but the knife was still imbedded in her. It kept her from healing completely.

He cut her again. She screamed and Sakura went passed her organs and cut a line across her uterus so he could reach for the baby and disconnect the cord.

Sakura screamed, "Please stop, Sasuke."

He decided to torture her some more. Sasuke knocked her out when she was about to say something. He stabbed her almost everywhere. When he was about to cut the cord on the baby he heard a bunch of twigs snap and thought it was many people so he left.

Sasuke just left her there to bleed. Gaara was searching for her when he smelt her blood. Gaara followed the scent and entered a house.

Gaara saw Sakura bleeding all over the bed and saw an Uchiha kunai. He was fuming when he picked her up and noticed her chakra was low and so was her blood level. He didn't know how much blood had been lost, but it was a lot. Konoha was the closest village so he rushed her there.

He ran as quickly as he could to save her.

Sakura woke up for a moment and said, "Save out baby," then he looked in shock as she went unconscious.

Gaara got to the gates. He screamed up to the guards. They automatically opened the gates when they saw Sakura.

Gaara told them to tell Tsunade as he ran to the hospital. In the lobby was actually Tsunade herself leaving to fulfill her duties as Hokage. She took one look at Sakura and came running.

Tsunade said, "Gather as many medics that you can and hurry. Gaara, follow me."

Everyone started calling for help as Gaara followed. They slammed through a door and put her down. Tsunade hooked her up to machines. Her heart rate was dropping rapidly.

She asked, "What happened?" as she healed Sakura.

Gaara said, "Sasuke decided to cut her open to make her suffer because she was pregnant with my baby."

"It is too late to save your baby. It was too exposed. I apologize, Gaara, for what he did to her and your baby", said Tsunade.

Five more medics walked in and helped. Gaara couldn't stay in there so he went to a room above to watch. He was watching over them to see if she would be okay. Gaara needed to know how his girlfriend was. He fell asleep after a while. He woke up a half an hour later to hear a machine beeping loudly.

Gaara looked out the window and covered his mouth with his hand. She had died for a few minutes and they brought her back. Tsunade and the others finished healing her and put her in a room to observe Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Running From the Sand and Evil Eyes

Chapter 5

Gaara followed closely to the room. He entered and waited for Sakura to up. He held her hand and when she woke up she pulled back. Gaara questioned in his head why she did that.

Sakura said, "Don't touch me."

Gaara asked, "Baby, what's wrong? It's me Gaara your boyfriend."

She said, "Stay away from me."

He called for Tsunade and she said, "Being dead for a few minutes and bringing them back can cause memory loss. Her memories could come back in days, weeks, months, or even years. Trust me Sakura is strong so she will take weeks or days. Gaara, be patient with her. Tomorrow bring her to her house here. Go get some rest."

He slept in the chair next to her bed. Before they went to sleep he kissed her hand. They fell asleep instantaneously after that although he woke up when she was talking.

Sakura said, "Gaara, Gaara, help me. He's hurting me again."

He said, "I'm right here, Sakura. I'll protect you."

He looked at her and realized she was sleep. Gaara sighed and fell back asleep. He had a nightmare where she never remembered him.

The sun shined through the window waking him. Sakura was up looking at him. He kissed her and she said that her head hurt. Tsunade came in and told her it would happen frequently and told Gaara he could take her home.

He did just that and somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her. They walked to her house and talked for hours. Sakura's parents still hadn't come back from their mission yet.

Later that night her head hurt again. A lot of images went through her head, her memories. She remembered her friends in Konoha that she had always been around.

Days passed and she remembered almost all of the things that happened before the incident when she lost her memory so now she knows who Gaara is. He had been staying at her house to protect her since then when Sasuke attacked her. He wasn't going to let her go.

It was the second week since Sasuke and her. She woke Gaara up at noon. He groaned because they stayed up forever.

He looked up to the smiling face that he used to know. He thought she remembered, but he didn't want to be let down again.

She jumped on him and said, "Gaara, I missed you."

Now he knew so he kissed her and said, "I miss you so much too. Sakura, don't ever do that again. I almost lost you. I thought you would never remember me."

"I won't, Gaara," said Sakura "was Tsunade able to save our baby?"

Gaara looked down and said, "Unfortunately no, Sakura. It was exposed to too much air."

She wrapped her arms around him and cried. Gaara rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be okay and that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her. Even that couldn't make her happy.

Sakura cried out, "He did what he wanted to do except for the second part."

"What?" questioned Gaara.

She said calmly, "He wanted me to still give him an heir to restore his clan. I hope he dies."

Gaara said, "Well, if he ever comes back I am sure that Tsunade would kill him. You're like a daughter to her even though you have parents."

"That is very good to hear," said Sakura.

Gaara hugged her and growled, "I want you. I've been deprived of you."

Sakura said, "I'm yours."

She squeaked when he picked her up. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He put her down on the bed.

He quickly took off his shirt and got on the bed near her. She ran her hands up and down his chest while he kissed her. She mewled into the kiss. He looked back at her still kissing her.

"What?" asked Sakura.

He said, "Nothing."

He went back to kissing her and impatiently ripped her shirt in 2, then, cut her bra with a kunai. Gaara went down to her neck and bit her then sucked on it making a hickey while she moaned. He smiled against her skin.

Gaara moved his head further down and latched onto one of her nipples. He bit it and she arched into his touch. He was squeezing and running his thumb across the other breast. He switched and did the same thing.

She threw her head back on her pillows and gasped. He went back and started making out with her. His hand went into her panties and ran two fingers over her, then, disappeared into her. He kept them still 'til she pleaded when they separated for air.

Gaara moved his fingers at a slow then fast pace. Soon after they had all their clothes off and it was replaced with his dick. She held onto his shoulders as he pounded into her at fast and deep pace. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning his name. As they were doing all of these actions they didn't hear a door slam shut.

Her dad asked, "Sakura, you here?"

Her mom said, "Sakura."

They heard noises' coming from upstairs so they figured it was Sakura doing stuff in her room, but they didn't know what actions. Still both of them heard nothing but how could they when they were moaning and groaning. Her parents were walking up the stairs and her room was at the end of the hall.

They said, "Sakura."

They didn't say it loud enough to make it into their ears. Sakura's dad went to her door and opened it, but before that both Sakura and Gaara came screaming the name of their lover.

He screamed, "Sakura, what the hell?!"

He pointed at Gaara and screamed, "Get out of my house now and away from my daughter!"

Sakura pulled the covers around herself and Gaara grabbed his clothes. He got dressed behind her bed, then, he disappeared in a tunnel of sand.

"Sakura, get dressed and meet me and your mother downstairs!" screamed Mr. Haruno.

She quickly got dressed after they closed the door. They were walking down the stairs fuming looking like they were going to explode. Sakura had to find a new shirt though so she borrowed a shirt Gaara had left. It was black with a band title on it.

She cautiously walked down the stairs knowing her parents were going to scream. She didn't know what they were going to do though.

_They are probably going to ground us forever_

No they are going to kick us out

Her father was pacing the living room trying to figure out what to say. He was madder than her mom, His little and only daughter has been rid of her innocence.

She entered the living room and her dad looked at her.

"Sakura, how could you do this?!" screamed her dad.

Sakura screamed, "Easy, I love him."

Mrs. Haruno said, "You don't know what love is. You're only seventeen years old."

Mr. Haruno screamed, "You did this in my house! You're never allowed to see him again and he can never come in this house again!"

"You might want to know that he helped save my life from Sasuke and he loves me. You can't stop me from seeing him, Daddy," said Sakura.

"Oh well, you think that changes anything," said her dad, "you will never see him again. Mark my words if you ever do, then, we are moving."

She said, "Then, I am leaving and we can go back to the sand village where he lives or we can find a place here. You are not allowed to touch him either he is the Kazekage."

Her mom said, "Both of you calm down. Sakura, you're grounded and will not be allowed to leave this house."

She said, "Mom, I have work at the hospital."

"I'll tell lady Tsunade that you can't work for a while until you realize what you've done," said her mom, "what did Sasuke do to you?"

She answered, "He almost killed me and he killed my baby."

Mr. Haruno said, "We were gone for a few minutes and you got pregnant. See how you're acting. You're ruining your life with this boy even if he is Kazekage."

Sakura said, "I'm leaving. I am packing up my important stuff and I am going to live with his family."

Tsunade knocked on the door. They opened it and waved.

Mr. Haruno said, "Hi, Lady Tsunade. What business do you have here?"

Tsunade replied, "I am here to take Sakura away from you. She was kept safe and almost died and you two are yelling at her. I can hear you from my tower."

Sakura said, "I would be happy to come with you. Where are we going?"

Lady Tsunade said, "A house that Gaara got for the two of you across town. Oh and the other two of you. She took good care of herself without you two even if she did get pregnant. She can handle herself more than you think."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," said Sakura.

She ran upstairs and packed. Then she went away with Tsunade. Sakura was happy to leave.

Tsunade said, "I would never let them keep you from being safe."

Sakura asked, "Where's Gaara?"

Tsunade said, "Right here," and transformed back into Gaara.

Sakura laughed and said, "You copied both her voice and her body. That is funny."

"We must go see her though. They have spotted Sasuke and we need to get you somewhere safe before something else happens," said Gaara.

They ran to the Hokage tower. They knocked and she had them come in. She told them of a place that is hidden completely. Invisible if you don't have the whereabouts and the jutsu to make it visible and back to invisible. She gave them a map with the jutsu written on it too. They looked at each other and thought they could handle Sasuke by themselves anyway, but they could not be too sure.

Tsunade said, "Now go before night falls."

Gaara said, "Yeah, can you send a message to my brother and tell him I want my sister to take over being Kazekage until I return?"

"I'll do that tomorrow," said Tsunade.

Sakura asked, "Can I tell Naruto goodbye for now or is it unsafe?"

She answered, "He may be a blabber mouth, but he deserves to know where you're going because before when you disappeared he got very worried."

Gaara said, "Thank you for doing this for us and trust me I'll protect her."

"You better because if she comes back near death again I am going to make sure you do instead of her," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, don't tell him that. I know you get worried too, but you don't have to kill him just kill Sasuke," said she.

Tsunade nodded and the two of them left. They checked Ichiriku's ramen shop first because he is there most of the time with ten bowls of ramen. When they went he was there eating his ramen.

Eating with his mouth open he said, "Hey Sakura and Gaara. What bad news have you brought?"

Sakura said, "I am leaving again, but I'll be back."

Naruto said to Gaara, "She better come back alive."

Gaara said, "She will, Naruto but for now we must go."

Sakura gave Naruto a hug and said, "Bye, Naruto."

They walked away and Naruto was flailing his arm around waving and he hit Hinata. She fell to the ground.

Naruto said, "Oh no. Are you okay, Hinata?" as he helped her up.

Hinata blushed and stuttered, "y...y...Ye...yes, N...Naruto K...K...Kun."

Naruto hugged her and checked her head. There was a bruise on her head.

Naruto said, "I'm so sorry, Hinata."

She told him that it was okay and put some ice on it later. He had walked her home. Gaara and Sakura had witnessed the whole thing and laughed at his clumsiness. They left Konoha and walked straight for a few hours, then, they walked to the right. Gaara wasn't very tired so he carried her when she fell asleep.

They got to the house around midnight and they left about 1 in the afternoon. He put her down and did the jutsu. He put her inside on the bed with her stuff and did the jutsu to make it invisible. There was no way anyone could find them unless they were passing through the area and saw someone coming out.

Gaara lie down on the bed next to her and fell asleep. During the night she had rolled into him and wrapped her arm around him. He already had his arm around her when he fell asleep.

Sasuke

"I will find her again and this time she will be mine. Sakura will have my baby and she will stay by me. She still loves me I know it," said Sasuke to himself.

He continued walking around in the forest knowing that since they spotted him Tsunade would send her and Gaara away. It was his plan to be spotted. He didn't have to really look at her. He had a sound nin watching her every move by his order.

The sound nin knew where to find him. He could find him on a mountain side looking up at the stars every single night.

Normal Pov

Sakura woke up screaming. Gaara woke up instantly.

Gaara questioned, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She answered, "He has someone following our every move. I can feel it."

"Nobody can find this place we are safe," said Gaara, "I'll protect you."

Sakura said, "I know, but this guy is watching us. He has been following us since we left Konoha. He has hidden his chakra from both of us. We won't be able to hide with Sasuke following our every move. Last time he found me before you did. How could he not realize we are here?"

He said, "You're safe, Sakura. You're just scared and paranoid. Sorry I said that."

"You're probably right. Let's go back to sleep," said Sakura.

They fell back asleep. Sasuke was sitting on a cliff laughing. He had sent her that through her dreams. Sasuke knew he could mess with her head.

In the morning Sakura even though against the rules went outside to train and try and get stronger. Gaara came up behind her when she was training and she hit him off of habit. She apologized soon after.

Today went by smoothly until night came and she had another nightmare. Everyday that week she had nightmares and Gaara couldn't help but to calm her down after. Gaara realized she was slipping away slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Running from the Sand and Evil Eyes

Chapter 6

Gaara spent the whole week trying to figure out what to tell her other than to say he could protect her. She knew that, but it wasn't helping her at all. He finally figured out something to tell her.

Gaara walked into the kitchen and said, "Sakura, I have something to tell you."

Sakura got sad and asked, "Are you leaving?"

"No, I am not. You should build up a wall in your mind to keep these dreams away," said Gaara, "that is probably the best thing you can do. Worrying is only going to make him feel better if he is sending you these nightmares."

Sakura said, "You are probably right on that. I am going to go sit down and concentrate my chakra."

Gaara said, "Yeah."

Two days later the nightmares had stopped and she got more sleep. With her chakra she focused and checked if she was pregnant. She isn't and that gives her a good chance of survival if Sasuke finds her because she almost lost her life for being pregnant last time. Sakura was still worried that he would come after her.

Gaara left to get food on Thursday and he did the jutsu to make it invisible. Sasuke had already made his way towards the house when it disappeared. His plan was to make it seem like Gaara couldn't protect her. The flaw to that plan was that Gaara wasn't too far away and she could kick Sasuke's ass this time.

Sasuke tried every jutsu he knew on how to make things visible. The last one worked and the house was visible. He opened the door and she was in the kitchen.

She asked, "Did you forget something?"

Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso, then, he whispered, "Yeah, the future mother of my heir."

She jabbed him in the stomach. Sakura kicked him out the door and into a tree. He got back up.

Sasuke said, "Oh, you want to play that game," with sarcasm, "bring it on, Sakura. You can't beat me."

Sakura ran outside and punched the ground. He was thrown up in the air. He landed on a tree.

"You can't win", said Sasuke, "I can't predict you're every movement, confuse you also damage you immensely."

Sakura said, "But then you won't get me to give you an heir, but I won't do that anyway."

She keeps punching at him until he gives her an illusion that he is dead. She goes over to him and he throws her across the field. She gets up slowly because her head just hit a tree.

He collects the chidori in his hands and forces it towards her and she drops. He walks over to her and she is healing herself. He goes behind her and knocks her out.

Gaara hears banging and turns back around. When he gets back Sasuke is in sight, but he is far away. Gaara goes into a sand tunnel and appears in front of Sasuke.

Gaara said, "If you're going to take her you'll have to face me first."

Sasuke argued, "Yeah, she underestimated me too and look where it got her."

"You seem to be forgetting that I am protected by sand on every attack," said Gaara.

Gaara puts Sasuke in a tunnel of sand. He squeezed it. Sasuke wasn't in it because he was an illusion. Sasuke forms a sword and stabs Gaara.

Sasuke thinks he has got him because all that is left is a body of sand, but he is not gone and done. As they were fighting the sound ninja had taken Sakura to the castle where Orochimaru and Kabuto lived before he killed them both. When the sound ninja disappeared and appeared in the castle he chained her up in Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke said, "Your beloved girlfriend has been taken by one of my ninjas. Well, it looks like since she is gone I am leaving too."

Sasuke disappeared before Gaara could do anything but get Sasuke's scent and follow it.

"This is not over, Sasuke," said Gaara, "you won't get her to give in to you. She doesn't love you anymore!"

Gaara was not going to give in. He has a demon inside him and that over powers a sharingan. Shukaku when mad can't be stopped unless Gaara wakes up.

_We can get him_

Sasuke just entered the castle calming down. This was his chance to take what was his. She would only be his. He won't let her escape even if he has to chain her up.

Sasuke took a shower and got dressed. He went into his room to see Sakura still knocked out on his bed with chains on her. He thought to himself that, that was sexy.

He splashed water on her to get her up.

Sakura said, "Let me go. What have you done to, Gaara?"

Sasuke said, "I didn't hurt your Gaara, but you're not his anymore. I am sorry about the two times before, but I got angry. I really do love you, Sakura," as he caressed her cheek.

She moved away from his hand and said, "Shut up. You love no one and I will never be yours. He has my heart not you and I will never love you."

He said, "Well, whether you believe me or not I do. Why do you think I would have chosen you over everyone else?"

"Because you are a sadistic freak, you don't know how to be anything else," said Sakura, "and you thought I would submit to you not now, not ever especially because you killed my baby."

Sasuke said sexily, "You'll change your mind later and plus you are chained up so I can do anything I want to you."

Sakura said, "Unchain me you, fucking asshole."

He said, "I didn't know you had such a bad mouth."

"Well, I do when I am angry, Get away from me," said Sakura, "or after this I'll kill you."

He kissed her and said, "I like violence actually."

She spit at him and said, "Don't ever touch me again. I'll find a way out of these chains. I'll escape and bring ninjas after you."

"Except for the fact that these are infused with chakra so you can't," said Sasuke.

He walked out of the room and said nothing else to her. Sasuke laughed when he got out of the room.

_We will have her tonight_

Yeah, she can't stop us now that she is chained up.

A long ways away Gaara was searching for Sasuke so he could kill him and have a reason to do it. Nothing could stop him now. His anger was already activated.

Hours passed and Sasuke came back with food. When he came back in he noticed that she had healed herself and was still awake.

Sasuke asked, "How is Sakura?"

Sakura answered, "Sakura is pissed off and stay away from me. I don't want anything from you."

He said, "Okay, starve yourself."

He put the food down and sat on the chair next to his bed where Sakura was chained up. Sasuke ran his hand from her hand always up to her head. He ran his thumb over her cheek repeatedly.

Sakura screamed, "Stop touching me."

Sasuke said, "I haven't done anything yet."

"Don't touch me at all!" screamed Sakura.

He said, "You used to want me to be with you and when you're with someone they touch each other."

She said, "I am not with you. I am with Gaara and I want only HIM touching me."

He got on the bed hovering over her holding himself up by his elbows. Sasuke put his head near the crook of her neck. She tried to move away, but the chains wouldn't let her move far away from him. He sucked on her neck causing her to bite her lip.

Sasuke said, "Let the moan out, Sakura. I want to hear you moan from my actions. It just proves that you like me touching you."

Sakura said, "No," but she moaned because he caught her with no time to keep it in, "please don't, Sasuke."

Sasuke replied, "Um, no. Maybe after you let me which will probably be when you're pregnant."

Sakura said, "I'll never want you to touch me. I only want Gaara and I won't have your baby."

Sasuke said, "Well, your hands are tied up so you can't do any contraceptive jutsus."

She didn't look at him because she knew he was right. He knew that Gaara wouldn't find them because Gaara would lose track of Sasuke's chakra when it stops at a certain point. That place is nowhere near the sound village or the castle.

He went to the bedside table and grabbed his kunai. He cut her shirt, bra, and pants leaving her only in her panties. She started crying. After he cut those he took his clothes off except his boxers.

Sasuke moved his hands down and played with her breasts. She arched into his touch. She felt like a whore as if she was betraying Gaara, but she couldn't help it. She was in chains.

Sasuke bit her collarbone, then, moved down to her breasts. His tongue circled around her nipple. Soon enough he had started sucking on it then switching them. He moved back up and kissed her.

He said, "It'll be okay. I won't try to hurt you."

She bit him when he got close enough. He smacked her and cut her with his kunai. She hissed, but she could heal it anyway.

He took of his boxers and took off her underwear. Sasuke looked up at her and smiled.

Sasuke said, "Sakura, look at me."

She wasn't going to comply.

He repeated, "Sakura, look at me!"

She looked at him with tears about to fall from her eyes. He stuck his dick in her hard and deep enough to leave a bruise. He didn't stop going hard and deep. When his sharingan activated he went harder, faster, and deeper.

She hid the pain by looking away and keeping the tears in. She moaned though but not of pleasure. She moaned with pain. He stopped after he ejaculated. She came, but she didn't like it at all.

He pulled out and said, "Sorry, Sakura. Are you okay?"

Sakura said in a question, "What do you think? I need to go to the bathroom. Unchain me now before I fucking piss on your bed"

He undid her chains and walked her to the bathroom. When she got up she fell over from the pain and agony. Sasuke picked her up and carried her. She hit him all the way there. Just to make sure that she didn't try anything he came into the bathroom with her.

Sasuke sat up on the counter to watch her. She healed herself a little and finished going to the bathroom. They left the room without her being carried.

Sasuke said, "I do have to chain you up again. It'll be easier if you don't struggle against me. She was in too much pain still to do anything."

Sakura fell asleep in agony thinking in her head Gaara save me. She couldn't gather up enough chakra to send him a message through her mind.

He had sex with her for the next few days, but he gave her a break the week after knowing that she would be in too much pain. Two weeks after that he didn't hurt her as much as the first time he did it to her. He knew that if he didn't calm down a little there would be less of a chance to get her pregnant but doing it a lot would definitely do the trick.

One night she didn't want to have sex so she screamed, "Sasuke, get away from me! You've hurt me enough."

He gave in and said, "Okay, Sakura. Anything for you," then kissed her forehead. He had already let her go without the chains because he had tons of guards all around the castle to make sure that she didn't get out plus it was a big illusion. The castle was like a big labyrinth.

Two and a half months later every time Sasuke wasn't around Sakura would puke after a month though it had stopped. The guards were too busy to notice either. She was the only person who knew she was pregnant. Sasuke realized that she was depressed. He consulted her about it and she just said that she was bored of the castle.

He could tell that it was something else though. She was just upset she was having a baby by him and felt that nobody was looking for her. It has been months and nobody has even found her. Maybe they put and invisibility jutsu on the castle, but someone would notice that it disappeared.

One day she was walking through the halls of the castle and she collapsed. Sasuke was there to catch her. He got worried about her. Deep down he loved her, but he wasn't going to share her with Gaara.

Gaara has been traveling through all the villages looking for her. He wasn't going to give in. Sakura was his girl and he hoped that nothing happened to her.

Sasuke brought her to the medic in the castle. He told Sasuke to come back in an hour and a half. The medic would figure out what was wrong.

She woke up and the medic asked, "Have you been sick lately?"

Sakura said, "Nothing, but my stomach has hurt."

The medic lifted up her shirt and did an ultrasound. She was obviously pregnant, but the medic didn't know what was going on. He gave her medicine that wouldn't affect the baby. It would make the pain go away and solve whatever was wrong.

Sakura knew exactly what was going on. She had taken a poison that would hurt the baby, but it wouldn't hurt her. After she exited the medical exam room she felt bad about it. She decided that she was going to stop taking it.

Sasuke was waiting outside the door. He was worried about her.

Sasuke asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura said, "I didn't tell you before, but I guess I have to now. Sasuke, I'm…"

"What? What are you, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura said flat out, "I'm pregnant. Okay? You did it. Are you happy now, Sasuke? You'll have an heir and then I will get to leave."

Sasuke said, "Yes, I am happy, but you can't leave. Our baby needs you."

Sakura said, "I am sorry, Sasuke, but I can't stay here. I can't take care of a baby. You can take care of it and I'll come see it every once in a while, but I just can't."

Sasuke said, "Sakura, I group up without two parents and it would be hard for our baby growing up without a mother.

Sakura said, "The deal was that I will get my freedom. I'm sorry."

Sorry readers for this chain of events. Should I have her lose the baby or have, but either way Gaara is going to come for her?


	7. Chapter 7

54

Running From the Sand and Evil Eyes

Chapter 7

A few months passed and her stomach got bigger. Sasuke was caring more and more about her. He stayed with her most of the time.

Sakura still didn't want to be with Sasuke. She was counting on Gaara finding her before she had her baby.

Sakura didn't love him, she loved Gaara. Even if she didn't love Sasuke it didn't mean that she didn't mean she couldn't love her baby. Over the past few months she had decided to somehow stay in the baby's life without being around Sasuke.

She was at 7 months. She hated being pregnant because she had a huge stomach and because she had so many mood swings. She was always mad at him, but then she would get upset. She was so stressed out about everything.

Sasuke hoped that the baby would be okay even through all the stress. All he really wanted was a family to love him. He knew that he would have to give love to that person first. He didn't really know much about love.

One night Sasuke and Sakura fought about how they were going to handle the situation. She wanted to keep the baby from him and he wanted to keep the baby with him. She didn't think he could handle the baby.

In the morning she woke up in the morning with Sasuke not around. She held her stomach in pain. She went to go and get up and she turned over the blanket and sheets. Below her was tons of blood. She screamed and was really scared. Now she knew that she lost her baby.

Gaara was around in the village of sound when he heard a scream come from a large house. He knew that the scream was from Sakura. He ran in and pushed open the door. He tried following the scream.

Sasuke came running to her. Gaara did too but when he got in he realized that it actually was a castle, just hidden by a jutsus. They ran into each other when they got to the room.

Sasuke and Gaara saw all the blood. Gaara got there before Sasuke could. Sasuke tried pushing him out of the way.

Sasuke asked, "You lost the baby?"

"It does appear so, Sasuke," answered Sakura.

Gaara said, "You got her pregnant? You really are evil. She didn't even want you or love you."

"Yes, but she at least wanted to have the baby." answered Sasuke.

Gaara asked, "Sakura?"

Sakura said, "I didn't want him touching me, but he did. I wasn't willing to kill a baby though. I am not that kind of person enough to do that."

"I realize that. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions," said Gaara, "I understand completely."

"Sasuke, I am sorry, but I need to go home. I can't do this for you," said Sakura, "I love Gaara."

He said, "I know. Thanks anyway, Sakura. I'm sorry I forced you into this mess. I am sure that I can try to find someone else. I won't come after you again," said Sasuke.

Gaara said, "You better not because if you do I won't fail to kill you this time."

Sakura screamed, "Stop it, both of you. I have had enough. If you want me, Gaara, then, respect me and don't fight over me."

They nodded and Sakura left with Gaara. Sasuke was standing behind them watching them leave. He had never felt so guilty in all his life. She would never love him ever again like when they were teenagers. He was counting on that though. Sasuke sighed and realized he was alone yet again.

Gaara and Sakura get outside and look at each other. She starts to cry.

Gaara got closer to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What did I do wrong, Gaara?" answered in a question Sakura, "How do I deserve this?"

He holds her and said, "You did nothing wrong and you don't deserve this either. I am here for you and will forever be. If I leave somewhere you're coming with me. I don't want to lose you again."

She said, "I thought that you had given up on searching for me."

"I would never give up searching or believe you were dead," replied Gaara.

She kissed him and they walked away holding hands. Gaara picked her up bridal style and walked back to Konoha. They went directly to Tsunade. They knocked, then, entered.

Tsunade said, "I see that you found her, Gaara. Welcome back, Sakura."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I missed you, Gaara, and my other friends here, so much. I am very glad to be back," said Sakura.

Gaara said, "I told you I would never give up and she was obviously with Sasuke like I had told you."

"Sorry that I didn't believe you. I thought that you two were protected where you were," apologized Tsunade.

He said, "It's okay. I heard her scream from a house that turned out to be a castle with a jutsu on it to change the outer image of it."

She asked, "Sakura, why did you scream?"

Sakura answered, "Sasuke raped me when he took me there and I became pregnant. This morning I realized by all the blood I had lost that I had lost the baby. I wasn't going to kill it because Sasuke was the father. I would never choose that fate for a baby. It is not my position to choose death over life."

"I understand completely," said the Hokage, "I believe you want to go see your friends."

She said, "Of course."

Gaara and Sakura left. It seemed through the time she was gone Tenten was with Neji, Ino with Shikamaru, and Naruto with Hinata. All of them were busy so she just wanted to go to her real home, home with Gaara in Suna. Gaara also wanted her to come back with him. She agreed and they left the next week. All her, Gaara, and her friends spent the whole next week with them. After that week was through she collected her stuff and left for Suna.

With Gaara around Sakura always had a smile across her face and so was he. All her friends were happy because she was happy for once since Sasuke had left. Sakura had someone that she could be with for as long as he would want her.

Her heart didn't have that missing piece anymore. Gaara had filled that space ever since they got together and protected each other. Gaara had fixed her heart and her individually. Her heart and sadness were gone and all that was left was love and happiness.

Sorry this fanfiction was so short. I had no idea what else to write because they had already got rid of the Sasuke problem and her heart was finally healed after so many years. Thank you for all the reviews readers.


	8. Fin

Running from the Sand and Evil Eyes

Chapter 8

One year later

Gaara was already married to the girl he loved. Sakura was glad to be with him, but at the moment she was angry with him.

She said, "I hate you," and screamed.

Gaara said, "No, you don't."

She kept screaming and listened to the doctor. She pushed as hard as she could and soon they heard a baby boy cry. It was their baby boy.

Sakura cried of happiness. Gaara smiled knowing he would be loved and he would have someone to love. He wouldn't let anyone harm his child like he had been.

Gaara said, "Sakura, you've made me so happy today."

Sakura asked, "What should we name him?"

Gaara said, "Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

He replied, "He brought us together and made us closer to each other by the problems we faced."

Sasuke came through the window and said, "Sakura, I'm sorry, but will you agree with Gaara?"

Sakura questioned, "How did you know I was here?"

"I was watching both of you so no harm could come to you and now I will help you protect your son," said Sasuke.

Gaara said, "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sakura said, "Okay, Gaara. Sasuke it is then."

A few years later

Sasuke was visiting at Sakura and Gaara's house playing with Sasuke. Sasuke was a joyful and energetic little child. Sakura couldn't believe how Gaara and Sasuke got along nor believe he did a good job of looking after Gaara and her son.

It made her happy that he would protect their son when they couldn't. Their lives were full of happiness.

Sasuke had a fiancé he was soon to marry so his life dream was almost complete. He had the girl he had tortured as a friend again, the man who tried to kill her, and a fiancé. What could make him happier than having a child to revive his clan? His brother got his wish of Sasuke getting revenge. All their lives were set out for them.

All the rest of her friends had kids and were married. Naruto was still crazy, but that will never change. He still has yet to reach his goal has hokage, but Sakura believes in him. Hinata finally got the guts to be with Naruto. Hinata and Neji no longer had a feud going on.


End file.
